Skating woes
by InweTinuviel
Summary: GS/GSD::Collection of FLUFF stories from the ice:: When Shiho injured herself in the rink, whose to help her? YzakxShihoxHeine
1. Chapter 1: The challenge

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic...please be nice...:) hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Smooth. Spin. Jump. Land

Shiho Hahnenfuss smiled as she gilded gracefully across the ice-skating rink in her school. Twisting and turning as she sailed across the glass-like surface.

Frictionless. Carefree. Like how life should be no obstacles and worries.

That's why she loves the ice.

_God… This is awesome! _She thought. _Just me, my skates and endless ice-_

"Shiho!" a voice rang out across the rink, interrupting her train of thoughts.

Irritatingly, she looked up, her violet orbs widened as a figure skated towards her and braking before her.

"Oh… Hiya Heine! I didn't expect to see you here!" Shiho smiled. All traces of irritation gone at the sight of her friend – Heine Westenfluss.

The handsome lad flashed a gorgeous smile at her as his emerald eyes lit up.

"Shiho, I think that should have been my line! Nationals remember?" Heine laughed.

"Oh right, I forgot." Shiho smiled sheepishly. Mentally kicking herself. Duh! The National Ice-Skating Competition was less than a month away. Heine's probably training for the competition. After all he is ZAFT school best chance of clinching a medal.

"It's fine. Anyway what are you doing here?" Heine asked as they skated on the outskirts of the rink.

"Taking a break. I almost died from chemistry overload." Shiho replied.

"I know what you mean! I'm still reeling from the aftershocks of the amount of mathematics I had to do this week! I mean I can't even eat pie without thinking of _pi_!" Heine joked.

Shiho couldn't help but chuckled at his joke. It felt good talking to her friend after the heaps of homework that her teachers had plied on her the whole week. _Thank God it's Friday!_ Shiho thought to herself. Plus, it gives her an excuse to not think about a certain silver-haired person whom she's having problems with.

Shiho sighed as she stomach gave a funny lurch reminding her that it was day 5 of their Cold War.

"Shiho? Shiho?"

"Huh? Sorry Heine. You were saying? " Shiho smiled apologetically.

"Is there something on your mind? You spaced out a bit." Heine asked, his green eyes filled with concern for his friend.

"No. It's nothing. Just forming a game plan on tackling the huge pile of homework waiting to devour me the minute I walk into my dorm room later." Shiho replied hoping to distract Heine from further probing into the subject.

"Hoho! You're funny Hahnenfuss! How about skating the old routine? I haven't skated with you in months!" Heine said, chuckling. His eyes sparkled with hope.

Heine and Shiho used to be skating partners, reasonably good in fact. After all they had a few medals and trophies to prove their worth the 2 years they were partners. It was only a few months ago that Shiho decided to quit skating to focus on her studies considering that this was her graduating year at ZAFT school. A painful but nevertheless a right decision.

Shiho hesitated. She was not sure how to reply. After all, it had been months since she last skated. Today was her first time in months. Furthermore, she wasn't sure if she even remembered the routine they had practiced together. She cringed as a thousand and one potentially humiliating scenarios that could happen to her it she said yes flashed through her mind.

"Umm…I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry! We're not doing something complicated! Something simple..." Heine said eagerly.

"Eh…"

"C'mon!"

"I dunno…"

"Shiho…C'mon. I haven't skated with a decent partner since you left! Just once? I promised!" Heine pleaded.

Shiho looked at him and was greeted by his puppy dog eyes.

_Shucks…_Shiho sighed. Who could resist the orange-haired boy with that look in his eyes?

"Fine. You win." Shiho relented, throwing her hands in defeat.

"Yes! C'mon!" Heine cheered as he took Shiho by the wrist, dragging her along.

The 2 former partners began their enchanting dance. Heine expertly twirled Shiho, catching her on her jumps. Both of them moved to an inaudible tune that only both of them could hear. Shiho felt exhilarated. For the first time in the week, all her worries left her. All that mattered to her then was the ice beneath her blades and her partner. All the fears about skating left her, it was like she had never left the figure-skating arena. As she spun into Heine's embrace and felt his warmth, she couldn't help but blushed at their close proximity.

_Stop it Shiho! What is wrong with you? You skated with Heine a millionth times already and you're choosing now to act like a love-sick schoolgirl? Wait that didn't come out right…_Shiho face turned an even redder shade of blush at the thought._ I don't like Heine THAT way…_

She shook her head slightly, collecting her thoughts as Heine spun her out, she began to spin faster and faster until everything around her was a blur. When she slowed down, she pushed forward and skated around the rink balancing on one leg, the other leg extended behind her as she leaned forward her left hand skimming the surface of the ice. Strangely, the cold wind did not sting her but caress her face like soft kisses.

She opened the eyes as she registered an arm around her waist, she looked up and saw Heine smiling at her opening up his palm, smiling, she placed her left hand in his. She immediately felt the warmth spread into her cold fingers as he closed his palm that held Shiho's hand as Heine gently guided her around the rink.

"Shiho…I was thinking. You remember the Quadruple Throw? We almost nailed it the last time? Do you…um…want to try it?" Heine whispered uncertainly.

Shiho's violet eyes widened at his words. Her right ankle suddenly throbbed as if reminding her, the consequences of their last attempt. Not that she needed any reminders since the accident was still vivid to her, she couldn't help but feel a bit of phobia at the thought of attempting the jump again.

"Heine…I dunno…I mean I haven't been practiced for ages. What makes you think that-"

"I know" Heine said cutting her off. "But I felt that it just a good time to try it again. I dunno how to explain but I got a feeling that it will work out…"

Shiho was silent. She bit her lower lip as she contemplated whether to trust Heine's "_feeling"_.

"Shiho. Let it go. I _know_ you can do it. Trust me." Heine persuaded softly, looking deep in her amethyst eyes. Shiho gazed searchingly at him, his eyes held nothing but faith and sincerity. _Tempting…_

She tore her eyes from the emerald gaze and looked at the wide open space laid before her. The ice had always been her comfort and familiarity. Surely, it will not let her down?

"Ok. I'm game." Shiho replied, her voice full of resilience.

"That's my girl." Heine smiled, his breath tickling the back of her neck causing Shiho cheeks to redden yet again.

_I really should stop doing that._

* * *

"Yzak! Wait up man!"

Yzak Joule turned around to face his friends – Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman. The 3 of them were running to catch up to him.

"What?" Yzak asked, not bothering to mask the irritation in his voice.

"Chillax man! We're just asking if you want to join us for dinner after soccer practice. Seeing that it is Friday and The Haunt is having a Friday deal for students!" Dearka said, smiling wickedly.

"What's with the smile, Elsman? And what in the world makes you think that I'll be interested in going?" Yzak retorted.

"Yzak. Dearka just asking you out since you haven't been in the best of mood this week..."Athrun said patiently.

"The hell…I'm in a goddamn perfect mood thank you very much." Yzak said scathingly.

3 pairs of eyebrows raised simultaneously.

Yzak snorted at the sight and turned on his heels and continued walking to the gymnasium building where the 4 of them were having indoor soccer practice, considering that field was used by the rugby team.

Kira, Athrun and Dearka rolled their eyes as they jogged to keep up with their silver-haired friend.

"He seemed angrier than usual..." Kira commented to his 2 mates. He then made a face at his comment." Is that even possible?" He added smirking.

His two mates nodded as they sniggered at his last comment.

"Think it got something to do with the fact that he and Shiho ain't talking?" Athrun asked.

"Definitely" The other two chorused.

"OI! Faster! Coach gonna have a fit if you idiots don't walk faster! Less talking more walking!" Yzak shouted at them.

"Keep your pants on! We're coming!" Dearka shouted back as the 3 of them increased their pace.

Yzak glowered at them and opened his mouth to retort but then decided to roll his eyes and continued walking. He had better things to think about than a snippy comeback to Dearka's words. Things like his girlfriend whom he had not spoken to in 5 days. And frankly, he was sick of the Cold War but then his enormous male ego refused to let him be the first to cross the "Berlin Wall" and make peace.

" Ohmigod! You guys come quickly!" A girl exclaimed as she dashed past the 4 boys to 2 other girls at the entrance of the gymnasium block, her ponytail swinging behind her.

"What is it?" One of the girl asked as she looked at her friend flushed from the running.

"Ice-skating rink! I just saw Heine Westenfluss and Shiho Hahnenfuss…They were skating…_TOGETHER!_ And .god they are just awesome. C'mon you guys should totally see it before they stop." She said excitedly, her eyes shining as she proceeded to drag her two friends towards the ice-skating rink, ignoring the four boys who had stopped in their tracks and heard the conversation.

Yzak's hands clenched instinctively, his gorgeous blue eyes hostile as he stalked over to the ice-skating rink.

Shiho….and Heine?

"Do you think, we…er…should?…"Kira asked uncertainly, his amethyst eyes glancing from Yzak's fast disappearing silhouette to his two friends.

"Hell yeah…There's no telling what he might do." Dearka replied, heading towards the direction of the rink with Kira and Athrun behind him.

* * *

So?So? Did you enjoy it??!! I hope you did! Just a note the Quadruple Throw is real just google it...i can't dwell much i'll explain further the next chapter...

So plz review i would much appreciate it...Sorry there's not yet any Yzak and Shiho moments yet but i swear it's coming up soon...hahaaha thankew:) Coolios!


	2. Chapter 2: The fall

Hellooo!!! Told you I'll update fast!!! After all I have until Aug 2009 or until I find a job *sniff* - I don't wanna work-

Hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last one maybe even more? Here's hoping:)

Before I forget like the last chapter…I do not own Gundam SEED franchise because if I did. Shiho WILL be speaking and there WILL be YzakxShiho moments. Athrun WILL end up with Cagalli in a more obvious way then having Athrun wearing the Orb uniform in the OVP (is that what its called?)…I'll cont'd the next chapter…-smiles

I'll like to thank excelentofe and JenEvan for reviewing my first chapter glad you like it!! -**Big smiles**- Though i will like if there's more reviews *hint*hint*:)

Skating Woes was initially meant to be a oneshot but i think it's too long for one chapter so it'll be a threeshots. Sorry excelentofe think that's all the characters, i wanted to focus more on yzak and shiho...sorry maybe my next fanfic?:) Thanks JenEvan too i hope you'll enjoy this chapter too more yzak and heine face off...

* * *

"Shiho…relax. You know what you gotta do. Don't worry ok? Trust me. Just remember to land on both your feet. Not one, but both. Kaies? It's easier that way. Focus and you'll be fine. Trust me." Heine instructed as he smiled encouragingly at her. He patted her on her head. Shiho smiled weakly as she gulped.

_Ok…visualize girl visualize…See yourself doing the jump. Replay it in your head._ Shiho closed her eyes, visualizing her jump. She let out a breath of air to calm her nerves down. Trying to ignore her heart jumping around in her chest like it got high on a sugar rush.

"OK…We do a few laps before the throw to warm up and get the rhythm." Heine said as he took Shiho's hand. She nodded. Her throat felt strangely dry.

Shiho and Heine began to glide, settling back into the rhythm, she even managed to do a few Axel jumps along the way.

"OK. This is it." Heine said as he and Shiho began to pick up speed, his hands firmly on Shiho's waist. Shiho brows furrowed in concentration as she attempts to nail the elusive quad throw. She could feel Heine crouching behind her to gain momentum to toss her in the air. She followed suit, bracing herself for the toss, oblivious to the small audience that had gathered.

_I can do this…_

She felt Heine's hands left her as she went soaring in the air. She felt the familiar tickling sensation in her stomach as she spun in the air.

1…2…3…

_A flash of silver_

_Huh?_

_Shit…_Shiho thought as she failed to complete the last turn it was a ¾ turn not a full turn.

The ground was coming too fast. Her mind was a whirl, she acted impulsively, landing on one foot instead of two as what Heine had told her earlier. And on her right foot no less.

Her right leg immediately gave way as she stumbled, falling on her knees, her hands breaking what might have been a nasty concussion. However, the worst was not over, she was sliding across the ice with nothing to stop her slide of horror.

_Oh my God. I'm gonna crash!_ She thought desperately as the white barrier loomed menacingly before her.

She did the only thing she could think of to lessen the extent of her injuries. She turned her back towards the barrier and closed her eyes bracing for impending impact.

* * *

The crowd gasped audibly as they witnessed Shiho's fall and watched in horror as she went hurtling towards the white barrier lining the rink.

Yzak's hands unclenched as his sapphire eyes widened in shock as he watched his precious girl heading towards the barrier with nothing to break her momentum.

_Shiho…_

His heart began to thump loudly as his stomach gave a sickening lurch at the unfolding events before his eyes, too horrorstruck to look away.

* * *

Like slow motion, Shiho felt herself hit the barrier, pain flooded through her as she crashed back on the ice, feeling the coldness and the wetness of the ice numbing the pain slightly. She groaned as she cracked opened her eyes in time to see Heine next to her. She was only vaguely aware of her surroundings.

_Please don't let anything be broken…Please don't let anything be broken…_She pleaded with herself.

"Shiho! Shiho! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Heine apologized furiously as he knelt next to her, his emerald eyes brimming with concern and remorse.

"I think so….It's ok." Shiho replied mustering a small smile as she gingerly sat up on the ice. The pain in her back though still throbbing was lessening over time, which is good news for Shiho since it meant that the worst she would get would be a nasty backache the next day. She could live with that.

"Here, let me help." Heine offered as he snaked his arm around Shiho's slender shoulders, propping her up. Her back resting against his muscular arm as his hand firmly gripped her shoulder.

"Ow…"Shiho moaned, as the aching pain in her right ankle finally registered in her head. She winced, realizing that her ankle was probably busted.

"Your right ankle? Oh man…I think I better get you out of the here first." Heine said frowning, noting her hand that reached for her right ankle.

"Can you stand?" Heine asked, both his hands gripping her shoulders and tried to lift her up.

Shiho grimaced and nodded. Her hands pushing up against the ice as she tried to stand up with Heine supporting her from the back.

"Ah!...Ow!" Shiho winced again as she put pressure on her injured ankle, causing her to stagger as she tried to regain her balance. She felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around her waist, steadying her. Her back pressed up against Heine's lean frame, the top of her head brushing the side of his face slightly as she lean into his chest for support.

"This is worse than I thought. There's no way you can make it across the ice on that ankle." Heine noted grimly, holding Shiho.

Shiho despite the pain, felt a funny warm feeling spreading through her, she was sure it had nothing to do with her back or ankle.

_What the hell? Shit._ Shiho cursed inwardly.

* * *

Yzak had just about enough as he watched _Heine_ holding his _girl_ too darn close for his liking. His eyes narrowed as the duo before him.

"Are they together?"

"Isn't it obvious? Look at them!"

"They look so cute together!"

"I know!"

Yzak's head snapped up as he glared furiously at the accusing parties.

"Don't you people have anything else better to do than to gossip?!" Yzak snarled, his blue eyes darkened.

A few students jumped at the sound of his voice, fears evident in their eyes. It was no surprise since Yzak is infamous for his temper. It was better to steer clear of the bull than to meet it head on.

"What Yzak meant, is that you all should get back to what you're doing before. The show's over." Athrun said, stepping in to cover for his friend before flashing a heartbreaking smile to the audience.

You could hear a simultaneous sigh of contentment from the starry-eyed girls at the sight of the blue-haired hunk. The crowd then slowly dissipated leaving the 4 guys and the skating pair.

Yzak rolled his eyes as he turned back his attention to the ice. For a moment, the world stood still as his jaw dropped, his heart skipped a beat as he saw Heine Westenfluss picking up Shiho – _His_ Shiho and carrying her to the exit which was just slightly off to where our 4 boys were standing.

That did it.

* * *

"Heine? What do ya think you're doing?" Shiho exclaimed, her eyes wide as saucers.

Heine had just swept her feet off the ice – _literally_. Shiho was now in his arms, her right arm around Heine's neck, her left arm strewn awkwardly across her stomach.

Shiho's cheek tinged slightly with pink as her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

_What the hell –_

She felt the cold air whipping her brunette hair back as Heine skated to the rink exit. She glanced up at Heine, his forehead creased with worry though she could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile playing on his face.

When they reached the exit, Heine gently settled her down on a bench as he knelt in front of her, slowly pulling off her right skate. She gripped the edge of the bench tightly as a fresh wave of pain rushed from her ankle to the rest of her body. She flinched and gritted her teeth. A slight hiss managed to escape her clenched teeth.

Heine looked up with a peculiar expression on his face, she blinked and the expression was gone in its place was a mischievous smile as he apologized.

"Sorry."

She managed a tight smile as Heine examined her ankle intently.

"Hmm…I don't think it's broken, probably a bad sprain, but just to be sure…I'll better take you to the Nurse's." Heine concluded, his warm hand still resting on Shiho's ankle as he smiled at her.

"C'mon, I'll carry you there." Heine continued, straightening up, ready to carry Shiho again.

"Eh…I-"Shiho started as her cheeks flushed again.

"That's not necessary. I'll take her there." A cool voice said interrupting them.

Shiho and Heine turned their heads towards the source of the voice.

Shiho's eyes widened at the sight before her.

_A flash of silver…Oh my god! It WAS him!_ Shiho eyes widened even further as she remembered the flash of silver that distracted her in mid-flight.

Yzak, Dearka, Kira and Athrun were heading towards them with Yzak at the helm. His face difficult to read, letting no slip of his current emotions. His blue eyes cold and hard sending chills down Shiho's spine. _Like a frosty winter morning…_She remarked to herself.

"It's ok. I don't mind and besides it was my fault that she got injured." Heine insisted, his emerald eyes once filled with warmth was now mirroring the look in Yzak's eyes – cold and hard like the jewel itself as he faced the oncoming group.

"Heine…"Shiho started, sensing that a storm is brewing – a typhoon no less.

"I say again. _I'll_ take her. That's final." Yzak repeated with obvious anger in his voice. His lips were set in a thin line.

Heine took a step forward, staring into the cold depths of the blue eyes as if challenging him.

"Heine, it's ok. Yzak can take me. Besides, I've wasted too much of your time. You still need to practice for your nationals. I won't want the whole ZAFT population coming after you if you fail to clinch the gold." Shiho said, smiling weakly at her feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

5 pairs of eyes looked at her.

Heine stared at Shiho with a grim expression as if he was fighting an internal battle on his next move. He did not like to leave her like that. Furthermore, the idea of Yzak carrying Shiho left a bitter taste in his mouth. But then, he really needed to train for nationals…

Dearka seizing the momentarily pause spoke up brightly "Well! That settles it then! Yzak will take Shiho, Heine you should get back to your training. After all ZAFT is counting on you to bring back the gold." He then moved forward clapping a hand on Heine's shoulder.

Heine stiffened.

Shiho smiled encouragingly at him, telling him it's alright. No grudges.

"It wasn't wasted you know." Heine said softly with a sad expression.

Shiho's violet orbs widened.

"Ok then, I'll see you soon maybe on the ice again. Maybe the next time you will actually listen to me." Heine chuckled as his expression changed, regaining the warmth in his eyes again.

Shiho laughed and nodded.

Heine turned to face the 4 boys and nodded his head. His eyes wandered over each of them before landing on Yzak. His gaze hardened as both boys stared at each other as if transmitting some sort of secret eye signal. Finally Heine broke the eye contact and turned his attention back to Shiho.

"Get well soon. Rest well." He smiled as he made his way back on the ice, never looking back.

Shiho gazed at Heine's back, lost in thoughts. Out of the blue, she felt a pair of arms lifting her up. She yelped slightly at the touch.

"Can you stand?" Yzak asked his arms around her.

"If I could stand, Heine wouldn't be carrying me right?" Shiho snapped at Yzak.

Yzak's eyes widened at her little outburst lasting for a fleeting moment, before proceeding to carry her bridal-style.

"Ooo…"Dearka cooed as Yzak turned to face his friends with Shiho securely in his strong arms.

Yzak gave his friend a death glare.

Dearka responded with a goofy grin, immune to his friend's glare.

"We'll cover for you even if you disappear for the whole practice." Kira smirked.

Yzak snorted and rolled his eyes as he strode past his friends with Shiho hanging off his neck as he began to make his way to the nurse's office.

"Sigh…I hope those two patches up soon…" Kira said as they gazed at the couple's fast disappearing shadow.

"I know…" Athurn murmured. The 3 of them sighed again, shaking their heads.

BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!

The 3 boys jumped as their soccer coach stood at the entrance of the ice-skating rink casting an ominous shadow over them.

"Yamato! Zala! Elsman! What are you 3 doing here?! You have 30 seconds to reach the court or else you owe me 10 laps round the track! Move! Move! MOVE!" Their coach boomed.

The 3 of them scampered and sprinted helter-skelter to their training court, with their coach hot on their heels.

* * *

So? Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! OoO...what's gonna happened next???

Sorry for any grammatical errors…I'm trying my best to iron them out.

I sincerely hope that the face-off is enough to satisfy your appetite, i know it's not as impact-ful but i hope it's enough...sorry again:(

**Please Review! Even a small appreciation will really make my day thank you:)**

Shiho's fall is actually inspired by the 2006 Winter Olympics silver medalist pair from China. The girl's spirit is _**AMAZING**_. The pair really deserved the medal. The video is on Youtube. Go and see!

Lastly…this will the last update until Christmas the period as I'll be in Taiwan for holiday. Rest assured that the last chapter will be **chokeful** of YzakxShiho honey moments. -Coolios


	3. Chapter 3: The Three

Helloo peng you men(friends in mandarin) Sorry i took so long to update...I know there wasn't much YzakxShiho honey moments in the earlier 2 chapters but I guarantee you that this last chapter(yes I know sad..) will make up for it! I promise! –smiles-

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much I had writing it:) I edited the last 2 chapters cuz i realised there was some mistakes just a slight alteration won't affect the flow.

Once again before I forget…I do not own Gundam SEED franchise because if I did Cagalli WILL be kicking Shinn freaking ass _**a lot**_ without Kira or Athrun intervening…Cagalli WILL be in the final fight in space and not stuck in Orb… and there WILL be less Shinn screen time (I'm sorry but he really rifled me up – too angst for me). OK I'm done until I find more things to lament about.

Finally before you start reading the last chapter i'll would like to thank JenEvan Housenka and Emerald Leviney for reveiwing my chapters. You guys rawks! a bit sad only 3 reviews :( never mind hopefully this will have more reviews with so much Yzakxshiho content...Plus i post a christmas fic plz see and review plz!!

Enjoy this last chapter!:)

* * *

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

Shiho's head was pressed against Yzak's chest as she closed her eyes listening to the hypnotic rhythm of his heartbeat as he made his way to the nurse's office which was located in the same building.

_He's awfully quiet… he should have been scolding his head off at me by now._ Shiho thought as she felt a pang in her heart.

The silence was awkward and uncharacteristic.

Somehow, Shiho couldn't bring herself to break the silence. It was as if someone had sealed her voice box and refused to give her the key to unlock it. She looked up at Yzak – His handsome face expressionless, his eyes usually easy to read was now void of any emotions.

_Something is definitely not right…_

_This is so unfair! I'm the one who should be giving out the silent treatment not him! He's the one in the wrong! This is damn freaking unfair! God knows how much it hurts…_Shiho thought as she felt her heart began to ache badly, overpowering the pain in her ankle. Her nose began to ache as tears threatened to spill from her violet eyes._ Stop crying Shiho! Stop it! This is ridiculous! He's not even doing anything to you, yet you're crying like an idiot. God damn it!_ Shiho screamed in her head.

She frantically tried to blink back the tears, hoping that Yzak didn't notice them.

Unfortunately, while she was trying to stop the tears, her hands clenched involuntarily behind Yzak's neck causing him to snap out of his trance and take notice of the girl in his arms. He glanced down at Shiho who was trying furiously to look somewhere else to hide her tears, which was near to impossible given her current predicament. There was little place to look away without being obvious.

_Great. Just great. What else?_ Shiho thought sarcastically. _He's gonna know that I'm crying because of the fact that he's ignoring me. Super._

Yzak's eyes softened as he looked at her.

"You ok? I'm sorry, it hurts is it?" He asked softly.

"Do I BLOODY look ok to you?! Goddamnit of course it hurts! You don't even know the half of it!" Shiho burst out angrily, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Then why the hell did you go ice-skating? And of all the jumps you HAD to do that one?!" Yzak said raising his voice, his temper getting the better of him.

Shiho stared at him, blinking a few times before registering his words.

"Oh…" Shiho muttered her face flushing. _Just when I thought it can't get worse._ Realization dawned on her that she and Yzak was on two totally mutually exclusive topics. He was asking about the injury and she was…well…thinking of another _kind_ of injury.

"What did you think I was asking?" Yzak questioned. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion noting her sudden silence and her slightly pink face.

"Eh…um…nothing. We're here!" Shiho said hastily, thankful that they had arrived. _I can't get anymore humiliated here._

Yzak continued to look at her with a bewildered expression, she was acting rather _strange_. Recognizing that he was probably not going to get the reply he wanted since Shiho's amethyst eyes were determinedly not to look into his, he shrugged as he sat her down on the nurse's bed.

"Stay here. I'll get the nurse."

Shiho nodded, her mind still reeling from the small outburst a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe I said that! And out loud no less! God, he must think I'm a lunatic," She groaned slapping herself on the forehead as she sat on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge.

'What happened to you, Shiho dearie?" a voice chirped as a rather motherly figure entered the room with Yzak behind her.

"Oh hi Nurse Mel. I fell while ice-skating that's all," Shiho replied smiling feebly.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. So careless! Oh well let me have a look at the ankle." Nurse Mel said while shaking her head and smiling slightly.

A few minutes went by as Nurse Mel examined her ankle. Shiho winced and gripped the edge of the bed until her knuckles turned white. **It. Hurt. Like. Hell**

Yzak in the meanwhile was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest as he looked nonchalantly at the nurse examining Shiho's injury. His eyes once again expressionless, which was starting to get on Shiho's nerves.

"It's not broken as far as I can tell; it's probably just a very bad sprain. I'll put some ice on and bandaged it up for you. Probably some painkillers as well seeing the way you almost tore out the stuffing of my mattress," Nurse Mel chuckled, inclining her head towards the mattress that had suffered Shiho's torture when she dug her nails into the bed to stop herself from screaming in pain.

Shiho smiled sheepishly as Nurse Mel made her way out of the room to get the supplies.

The uncomfortable silence again.

Shiho fidgeted with the edge of the bed sheet, letting her almond-shaped eyes wandered anywhere around the room except the door frame. Her heart was beating like crazy.

_Can she hurry up? How long do you need to take some ice, bandages and painkillers?! _Shiho thought exasperatingly. _I don't think I can stand another minute alone with him._

She busied herself looking at the human anatomy chart on the wall, studying the scientific names of the bones. _Cranium…Mandible…Phalanges…_

_This is ridiculous! Why am I afraid to talk to him? He's my boyfriend after all. Argh! This is killing me! _Shiho thought frustratingly, her eyes narrowed angrily.

Just then she felt a hand covering hers startling her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to realize that Yzak had left his position at the door and was now standing next to her, with his left hand over her right. Shiho looked up into Yzak's face.

_Oh God_…Those eyes. Those piercing dazzling sapphire eyes. It amazes her how those azure eyes manage to capture her very heart. It could make her heart beat, skip and calm down all just by looking into those enthralling blue.

"Ye-yes?" She managed to sputter out.

Yzak just continued to stare at her with a rather familiar peculiar expression on his face.

"What?" Shiho asked feeling a twinge of annoyance. Her inability to read her boyfriend's expressions was making her slightly short-tempered.

"Nothing…Bear with it…She's coming back," Yzak said glancing back to the doorway.

Right on cue, Nurse Mel bustled in, carrying the supplies.

"Ok hon, lie down. Yzak darling do you mind taking the 2 pillows over there? Thanks dear," Nurse Mel instructed kindly, her hands fiddling with the ice pack and bandages.

Yzak raised an eyebrow at the word "darling", after all no one had ever called him that well except his mother. Heck Shiho don't even use that term of endearment. However if he was irritated he did not show as he did as he was told.

Shiho couldn't help but smirked at Yzak's reaction. Though she felt it was slightly out of character that Yzak did not retort back. She frowned slightly at that thought.

"NURSE MEL! NURSE MEL! Quick we have an emergency on the track!" A voice cried as a blond-haired boy rushed in panting.

"Oh dear! I can't leave right way. I have a patient here!" Nurse Mel said with a worried expression.

"But…but it's serious! I think she might have broken her leg!" The boy protested with clear panic in his eyes.

Shiho opened her mouth to tell Nurse Mel to go ahead since her injury was minor compared to the broken leg but Yzak beat her to it.

"Don't worry Nurse. I'll take care of Shiho. I know what to do since sprains are rather common on the soccer field."

Nurse Mel bit her lower lip contemplating Yzak's offer. Finally she relented.

"Alright then. Make sure the ice stayed on for at least 15 minutes and remember to bandage it good. Also make sure she takes the pain killers if the pain gets too unbearable," She instructed.

"Sorry Shiho hon, make sure you get plenty of rest and stay off the ice for at least 2 weeks!" Nurse Mel said sighing.

"I promise!" Shiho smiled.

Yzak nodded as Nurse Mel dashed out of the office leaving the two of them alone.

"C'mon. Leg up!" Yzak said holding the ice pack.

Shiho obeyed lying on the bed with her right leg propped up on the pillows, turning her head the other way to face the wall.

"Are you ever gonna look at me?" Yzak sighed after a few minutes of silence, as he sat on the edge of the bed with his right hand covering the ice pack to put pressure on her swollen ankle.

Shiho chest tightened as she pouted and folded her arms to emphasize her point. She was being childish but she didn't care.

Sighing, Yzak took one bandage and tie the ice pack on her ankle tightly in place. He then slide his way up the bed to sit beside Shiho's upper body. Using his right hand, he turned her face towards him. She flinched slightly from the coldness.

She stared at him before saying "What do you want?" Her lavender eyes narrowed as she stared into his cobalt eyes.

_I'm not caving in that fast! He's the one who refused to talk to me in the first place!_ She thought as her heart thumped against her chest.

A flash of annoyance crossed his striking good features.

"Will you stop acting this way? It's silly!" Yzak snapped annoyance evident in his voice.

"Me? _Silly?!_ Are you joking? Excuse me! I'm not the one who started this _silly_ fight!" Shiho half-shouted, anger clear in her eyes as she slapped Yzak's hand away.

"ME? The last time I checked you were the one who screamed at me! Be reasonable woman!" Yzak shouted springing up.

"Oh now I'm unreasonable! Unbelievable! You're the one who left me in the diner waiting for TWO freaking hours and you blamed it on me? Unreal!" Shiho screamed back sitting up, ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle as she removed it from the pillows to sit up properly.

"I already apologized! What more do you bloody want? Me on both knees begging you for forgiveness? Or do you want me to take out a billboard ad saying that 'I'm sorry'?! I'm sure your _Heine_ will gladly do anything for you! I still have dignity!" Yzak snarled.

"Not like that idiot hitting on attached girls…"He added darkly.

Shiho was astounded. Yzak Joule was actually _jealous_? Her mouth opened, anger boiling through her. Though it did make sense - the silence, the missing retort, the familiar peculiar expression.

The expression – it was the same as Heine's when he was examining her ankle. Could he really like her –more than a friend?

"…Furthermore…you look like you really enjoy his company maybe we should just break up and you can be free to date that ice-of-a-twirler bastard!" He continued bitterly.

"YZAK JOULE! Would you like to repeat yourself?" Shiho said her voice rising. Her eyes darkened.

"I say that we should break up! Go to your bloody ice twirler maybe he can show the moves-"

SMACK!

Yzak was stunned, his left cheek stinging. No one had ever slapped him, not even his mother. He was in shock to put it lightly.

"How…How dare say that about me? Don't you trust me at all?" Shiho said her voice shaking. Her tears falling freely down her face, she didn't bother to hold them in. She was beyond upset. After all the time they've been together he did not trust her and doubted her the minute things went south. Her heart broke.

Yzak turned and looked down at her. His eyes widened in surprise at Shiho's reaction. She was crying and for as long as he could remember she hardly cried. For him to see her in such a state was to say the least – _heart wrenching._

"I can't believe you! Don't you even know me at all? Do I freaking look like the kind of girl that goes around hitting on guys the minute her relationship hit a sour note?!" She continued, tears cascading down. Her shoulders heaving and her nose was aching badly as she used the back of her hands to wipe away the tears, it wasn't working since the fresh tears just keep falling and replacing the ones she wiped away.

"Huh? Tell me?!" She shouted as loud as her choked voice allowed.

Yzak hesitated, digesting her words. Shiho was not that kind of girl; he knows it deep inside. She was not some flirt that goes around throwing herself at boys.

Trust. _Don't I even trust her?_ Of course he did. If he did not trust her he won't be opening up to her worrying that his secrets will leak out. Heck, she won't even be his girlfriend if he didn't trust her in the first place.

_Oh crap…I really did it this time. _Yzak thought grimly._ What do I say?_

"Well?!"

"No." He muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said NO!" He said louder.

"Then? Why the hell did you say those things? Don't you even care about my feelings? Bloody hell! You didn't even ask how I was doing while we're in the nurse's! You just stand there with that stupid idiotic blank look in you eyes. Don't you freaking care?!"

_Man when she's on a roll…she's really keeps on going…_

"Don't be stupid Hahnenfuss!" He blurted out.

Shiho's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh! So now I'm stupid too! I'm not only _unreasonable _and _silly_ but _stupid_ too. Congrats Joule you just got yourself an _Ex-_girlfriend!"

Shiho huffed as she swung both her legs over the edge and tried to stand up and walk away from Yzak, which unfortunately is not the dramatic exit she envisioned it as she forgotten about her sprain ankle and lost her balance the minute she stood up.

_Great! I can't even make a thespian exit and I'm now falling into the pits of humiliation._ She thought sarcastically as she waited to fall flat on her face. She waited.

_Shouldn't I hit the ground already?_ She thought in confusion.

She opened her eyes to see the ground quite a long way from her. _Huh?_

"You ok?"

She turned and finally comprehending that Yzak had caught her in time, his arms firmly around her waist as she unwillingly leaned into his muscular frame to avoid putting unneeded pressure on her injured ankle.

_This is nice…Where did that thought come from?_ Shiho eyes widened.

"Let me go! Jerk! Lemme go NOW!" Shiho hissed venomously as she struggled and pounded her fists on his arms trying to free herself from his embrace.

"No." Yzak simply said, as he tightened his hold on Shiho and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the wondrous scent of passion fruit.

"What do you mean no?"

"No. N-O. NO." Yzak repeated, his voice slightly muffled as he spoke through her hair.

_This is unfair. I can't even make a proper exit and now I'm here held hostage by my _ex_-boyfriend. Why does he keep doing this to me? _

Shiho's eyes welled up for the third time that day. For a girl who does not cry easily she sure is doing a lot of waterworks today.

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to me? Do I look fun to play with? Does my emotions look like some enticing toys to be play with and thrown aside when you're done?" Shiho said heartbreakingly soft as she stopped struggling against Yzak's arms.

Yzak's head snapped up as he turned Shiho around to face him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"What do you mean?" He asked flatly.

"I mean you keep doing this to me. You get angry and piss for no reason and I'm left trying to figure you out and then the next thing I know you'll be so nice and sweet that I forget about everything. It's a vicious cycle and frankly I'm sick of it. Sick of covering for you when you lost your temper. Sick of you leaving me to clear your mess. Sick of figuring you out. You know what? I can take it. But what I can't take is that how could you doubt me after all the time we've been together? You couldn't even trust me to skate alone with my old partner. And that you will think that I will cheat on you. _That's_ what hurts the most," Shiho said looking at his chest as she knew she won't have the courage to say all that if she was to look him in his eyes. Her vision blurred with tears.

There was a pause. Silence

_C'mon say something. I just poured out my whole heart out._ Shiho thought desperately.

"Shiho...Shiho. Look at me…Come on lift your head." Yzak said quietly.

Shiho shook her head unable to meet his gaze because she knew she would be a goner the minute her eyes meet those soul-piercing cobalt blue. She felt Yzak's hand lifting her chin up to face him as a solitary tear trickled down her face. Yzak gingerly wiped it away with his thumb.

"Shiho…I'm sorry. I really had no idea. I know it's my fault; I shouldn't have treated you this way. I shouldn't have taken you for granted. I mean you could have picked_ any_ guy you want but yet you chose to be with me. I guess that I was…I was scared that one day you will leave me and…and I won't know what to do without you…" Yzak said as he gazed deep into Shiho's eyes. "And when I saw you with Heine just now…I guess…I lost it. I'm sorry."

Shiho's eyes widened with shock. It was unprecedented. She looked deep into his sorrowful eyes, her heart aching so badly. She wanted so much to hold Yzak in her arms and comfort him. The devastated look on his face marred his handsome features. That look did not belong on him. That moment she would do _anything_ to take away that heartpiercing expression.

"You should know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I can't stand to see you in tears," He added seriously. His soft blue eyes held immense volume of unexpressed emotions of longing and yearning as he gazed into the violet.

Shiho was lost for words. How do you respond when a guy bared his soul to you? What words could be said? She could feel herself melting in his strong but gentle embrace. She loved him. She really did love him. She did the only think she could think of. She hugged him, pressing her face in his soft soccer jersey and sobbed quiet tears of contentment. She felt at the point no _girl_ was as lucky as she was.

Yzak smiled as he tightened his arms around her. He pressed his lips on top of her head, kissing her hair.

"Am I forgiven?"

Shiho smiled in his jersey.

"No"

He's not getting off that easy. After all she had 5 days of Cold war to payback. She wanted compensation. _Let him sweat some more_ Shiho smiled impishly at that thought.

Yzak frowned. _I'm not? Shit…what else can I do…wait a second…_ He smirked as an idea struck him.

He gently pried Shiho from him. His hands holding her willowy shoulders as her hands fall beside her.

_What's he doing?_ She thought as her eyes widened.

Yzak smiled mischievously as he cupped her face leaning forward he kissed her on the lips. She froze. She had not expected this. Saying that she was shocked was a crude understatement.

Yzak pulled away and waited for her respond.

Shiho's heart was thumping like crazy, her lips parted slightly. Words failed her.

"You're still not forgiven. And I'm not talking to you," She finally responded. _If he thinks that I'll concede after a kiss. He is so freaking wrong!_

"Good." Yzak whispered huskily.

Before Shiho could ask what he meant. He leaned forward again, this time kissing her even more fervently. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in deeper. Holding her so tightly as if she might disappear the minute he loosened the hold.

Shiho closed her eyes enjoying the kiss.

_Shit! Girl you are suppose to be fuming not kissing! _Shiho thought as she continued her inner struggle between pulling away and keep what left of her pride and enjoying this wondrous sensuous kiss.

As Shiho's inner self fought. Yzak was still continuing to kiss her wildly, he smiled against her lips as he felt Shiho relaxing and kissing him back.

_Oh freak…_Shiho could feel her self-control waning as passion begins to fill her.

_Argh! To hell with self-control!_

She opened her mouth, drawing Yzak's tongue inside. Her hands traveling up Yzak's back as she clawed his back slightly. Warm and tender, his tongue traced the shape of her lips before ardently claiming them again. Her hands now intertwined in his silky silver hair as she yanked him towards her. He responded hot and feverishly, his hands moving down her back, drawing her if possible even closer.

Finally they parted unwillingly, both slightly breathless as Yzak closed his eyes and leaned forward resting his forehead against hers, his arms still holding her protectively.

Shiho closed her eyes too, letting the warm and fuzzy feeling spread throughout her, somehow her ankle stopped throbbing.

Looking up, she met his eyes.

Mustering what little self-dignity she had left. She whispered.

"I hate you"

Yazk smirked and answered," If you hate me now, I wonder what it'll be like when you love me."

Shiho stared at him. _Damn_ she was supposed to have the last word. Apparently her brain was not functioning right to think of a witty comeback, since her pathetic comeback was –

"You-You're still not forgiven."

"I think I can change that…"

He then captured her lips once again. This time a sweet lingering kiss that left Shiho just as breathless as the one before. As he broke the kiss, Shiho could still feel a slight tingling sensation on her lips, reminisce of his kiss. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced.

She felt her resolution to make Yzak pay slowly fading after the three delicious kisses.

_Haish…Forget it._

She sighed as she glanced up at Yzak's gorgeous face.

"What am I going to do with you? Love"

Yzak grinned and said," Well, for starters you can take back the breakup and say yes to dinner at The Haunt with me tonight."

Shiho looked at him seriously and said, "On one condition."

Yzak raised his eyebrows at her request.

"You have to fix my ankle. I can't go with an ice pack strapped to my foot."

Yzak laughed and nodded.

"That's my girl."

Shiho smiled, somehow it sounds so much sexier when he said it. She leaned into his warm and comforting body. Yzak tightened his embrace as he rested his head on hers, smiling slightly.

He was forgiven.

* * *

So? How was it? Do you like it??!!I sincerely hope that you did! Hope it'll make up for the less than honey-liciousness of the earlier 2 chapters. Sigh Shiho is so lucky...3 heavenly kisses!!!

Again, I like to apologize for any grammatical mistakes in the chapter, soz…still trying to iron them out. I always lose out on the language part for essay writing because I tend to ignore the small details. A very bad habit:(

Also… I'm not really good at writing kissing scenes so forgive me if it's not eh…_passionate_ enough…gomen.

**Please Review!** Even a small smiley face :) is enough to brighten my day that someone enjoys my very first fic! Xie Xie da jia! (Thank you everyone!) –coolios mates!- Taiwan rawks. You know i may just turn this Skating woes into series of fics for more gundam seed couples...what do you think?:)


End file.
